Overtaken
by ravendream
Summary: [One-shot; Ryou's POV; prequel to "Crawling] Ryou's beginning to go over the edge...


Hi, all! Well, this is my second ficcie in the Yu-Gi-Oh! section, (the other one is a wanna-be humor) and the prequel to one I'm planning. This fic actually centers around Ryou Bakura, for some odd reason I felt suddenly compelled to write one about poor, quiet Ryou-chan. This will only be a one-shot, but if people like it (or even if they don't ^-^) then I'll work on my longer one (which will probably be very dark). Oh, and of course, I need to do some crediting!  
  
Christina, Jem, and Katie: thanx for reading all my fics! Even if you don't like them, or don't even watch the show! You guys rock!! (Oh, and Isaac too, but he doesn't really support me as much.)  
  
White Angel: I don't know her personally and I've never actually talked to her, but reading her story, Mutilation (read it, it's good!) actually somehow inspired me to write this story!  
  
Amby-chan: Thanx for always letting me read your fics and manga even before you've finished or posted! You've inspired me to keep with my writing and drawing even though I'm not very good (better than before though)  
  
Oh, and Lauren, webmistress of www.ryoubakura.com : I was reading the poem on the front when I thought of this and wrote it while listening to the main page music.  
  
Please read and review Oh, and I have a question, does anyone know where I can purchase the Yu-Gi- Oh! manga? I've been searching for over a year know, for both the French and Japanese, but I can't find them! And I also heard from Laura, that floating around some web galleries are pictures of Yami, shirtless (^.^) anyone have any? Please send me anything you know about either one at bunnyandmoi@yahoo.com. Thanx!! Bunny  
  
**((**))**((**))**((**))**((**))** Overtaken By Bunny a.k.a. Sakura Tsuki. the Kawaii Fire Fairy  
  
I can hear myself Yet I don't exist This other presence forces through Breaking through my soul Forever breaking through Anger, terror, I can feel them both tearing at me Tearing at my skin Begging to be set free  
  
To overtake That's what they want To take my heart, my essence To control my mind  
  
I don't want to do any of this I don't want to hurt the ones I love The only people who understand me Or at least the ones who think that they do.  
  
I beg anyone who can hear this plea My heart, my mind can take no more Please don't let me die here Don't let me go through this agony again Don't let me be Overtaken  
  
Sometimes, I swear that nobody understands me.  
  
I've heard what they say.  
  
"Isn't he that weird kid?" "Yeah, he never says anything!" "He's too quiet, it's creepy!" "Him and that other short kid, they always hang around together and wear those weird gold things." "He freaks me out sometimes."  
  
They're all like that. Sometimes I even wonder if anyone besides Yuugi, Anzu, and the others would even care if I just left, or if I was dead. Would Yuugi even care? Or was he just sympathetic towards me because of my yami?  
  
Ah, another case to be spoken of. My yami. Yami means darkness. The darkness of someone. Their evil side. (A/N A lot of people think that Yami no Yuugi means King of Games, but it actually means 'Darkness of Yuugi' or at least, I'm pretty sure of that one anyway.). My evil side. Yes, I have one. "Poor innocent Ryou Bakura". I have a dark side. I sometimes find myself being jealous of Yuugi and Malik even. Yuugi and his yami find it so easy to work together. They're almost best friends. Even Malik and his yami found themselves able to work together at times. My yami? He beats me up.  
  
I bet that he would even kill me if it didn't ultimately mean his death also. He hates me. To him, I'm a wimp, a disgrace, a failure.  
  
I was torn between terror and ecstasy the day that Yami sealed (A/N Bakura=Ryou, Yami Bakura=Bakura) Bakura inside the shadow realm. I was happy since he couldn't hurt me anymore. After all, it wasn't just physical pain he had caused, but emotional as well. I mean, how would you feel if you woke up everyday to the darker half that you wish you had never had calling you names, pointing out your weaknesses, failures? Maybe even a little bloodshed after the 'heartfelt speech'?  
  
At the same time, I was terrified because I knew that when he managed to break free, which he would eventually, I had been sure about that, I knew that he would blame me. He would see it as treachery. If I pointed how he had tried to make me use my powers to make Yuugi destroy Honda, Jounouchi (sorry if it's spelled wrong), and Anzu, then he would definitely go off on me for what he calls "disobedience". He thinks that he is the master, and I'm just the weak, helpless Ryou, the nice side.  
  
I'm sorry if I sound at all bitter, but I am. Maybe that would make Bakura happy, to see his aibou angry. Ha, aibou. We will never be partners. He would find it humiliating.  
  
Sometimes, I wonder, if I destroy the ring, then it will destroy Bakura, but me also. If one of us dies, the other must also. Who knows, maybe it would be worth it. I could move on to a place where people do understand me. People won't judge me. Bakura, he couldn't touch me.  
  
Then of course I remember why I don't do that. I couldn't leave the only friends I have. That's one of the reasons. The other is that I must honor my father. When he found the Sennin Ring, he thought I would love it. I did. Until the boy that looked identical to me minus the fact that the eyes held more malice, came out of it. If anything, I would take back what I had asked him. It seemed to come out so simply though. A phrase that I used for almost anyone I met.  
  
"Watashi wa Ryou. Wanna be friends?"  
  
Now, I still curse myself for saying that. His response was to order me to shut up and give me his now-famous "I'm in charge here!" speech. And unlike the other bullies that I had constant run-ins with almost everywhere I went, I couldn't hide from this new threat. His body, is my body. We are one and the same. He can always see where I am. There's no where I can go when I want peace. Serenity. I can't hide when I'm in pain. I can't even hide my thoughts from him. He's probably listening to all this now.  
  
For once, the first time I don't care. Do you hear me Bakura? I don't care! For all this time you've treated me like I was nothing but a toy, something you could just use when you needed me, then shove away when you didn't!!! I don't need you anymore! Maybe Yuugi was right when he said that you were the actual weaker half. You hide behind your strength and power and bully others into doing what you want done. You're nothing but a failure yourself.  
  
I'm sorry. I've gotten off track I guess. I try to hold in my fury at everything that is happening, but it doesn't always work. Everyone comments on how quiet I actually am. How I never have anything to say. They don't know me like they think they do. They don't know the real Ryou.  
  
I hide my emotions I guess. I get angry, I get scared, I've come home before and done nothing but cry. I guess living with Bakura has taught me to do that. If he ever saw me afraid, upset, depressed, he wouldn't be at all happy. He would be furious that I let such things show.  
  
Who knows? Maybe he would leave me be if I would ever argue, fight back, anything. Maybe he would realize that he isn't always going to be the dominant one. That I have a say in my own life whether he likes it or not. No, he would just get worse. More aggressive.  
  
Sometimes I wonder who there is that I can tell. Yuugi? No, he would tell me to stand up for myself and see what happens.  
  
Yami? No, he would send Bakura back to the shadow realm, which would just make him angrier.  
  
Kaiba? He wouldn't care. He has his company. His machines. His brother. He has everything that he needs.  
  
Honda? He would most likely just tell me to talk to Yuugi or Yami about it.  
  
Mokuba? He would sympathize for me. There's nothing that he could actually help with.  
  
Jounouchi? Sometimes I'm afraid to know what Jou's suggestion would be. He might even go after Bakura himself if he knew how I was treated.  
  
Anzu? Maybe. She would keep her word if I asked her to promise to keep quiet. She might even be able to talk some sense into Bakura. Girls have that way. Still, in the long run, she could do nothing.  
  
None of them could do a thing about any of this. It was my problem; I would have to deal with it. Even now I hear Bakura yelling. He's complaining about me letting this all out to you, whoever you are. The only person who was kind enough to actually listen to what I have to say. You are the only one left who I can ask.  
  
Please. Please help me. The longer my life goes like this, the closer I feel myself being pushed closer and closer to the edge. The pressure's unbearable. Whoever you are, don't let this overtake me.  
  
Please. Don't let me be overtaken.  
  
**((**))**((**))**((**))**((**))**  
  
Well, thanx for reading! How did you like it? Was it okay? Sorry if part of that seemed out of character, but that was my whole point I guess. Please tell me what you think and if you have any info about that stuff. Arigatou, LYAF ^.^ Bunny P.S. Please check out my website, Heart of a Duelist (http://www.geocities.com/bunnyandmoi/entersite.html) It's not even close to finished, but it does have a few pictures and I need donations. (it's a Yami/Anzu/Yuugi shipping site). Thanx! 


End file.
